


Fogosidad

by KokoLabazamrah



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Eventual Romance, M/M, Naked Cuddling, No Smut, Resolved Sexual Tension, Thornute
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokoLabazamrah/pseuds/KokoLabazamrah
Summary: No sabía lo que estaba pensando cuando decidió dormir con Thorfinn.
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Fogosidad

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Vinland saga, al igual que sus personajes, no son de mi propiedad intelectual. Solo me pertenece la trama de esta historia, un fanfic sin fines de lucro porque fue hecha por diversión y amor.

No sabía lo que estaba pensando cuando decidió dormir con Thorfinn.  
-¿Cómo sucedió esto?-expresó somnoliento Canute, su respiración lentamente volvía a la normalidad.  
Debió admitir en lo profundo de su mente que lo disfrutó mucho, podía decirse que fue demasiado placentero sentir las grandes manos de Thorfinn acariciando su cuerpo con salvajismo y fervor, y era vergonzoso admitirlo pero quería repetirlo en otra ocasión ¿Qué dirá su compañero? ¿Lo habrá disfrutado también? ¿Querrá repetirlo?  
Mientras Canute estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos pudo sentir el momento que Thorfinn lo atraía cerca suyo, quedando casi por encima de los pectorales bien formados de su ¿amante? y él comenzó acariciar su espalda lentamente haciéndolo estremecer. Era muy raro que muestre algo de afecto, Canute estaba acostumbrado a un gruñón y cortante Thorfinn y está muestra de afecto lo inquietó bastante porque no sabía cómo debía de interpretarlo.  
-No pienses tanto y duerme-

**Author's Note:**

> No era lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecha ¡Estoy un poco oxidada!


End file.
